Darkness of the Soul
by Everqueen
Summary: The city lies in fear of their corrupted savior. The only one who doesn't fear him are 7. AUYaoiReincarnation.
1. Introduction

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

Far from the Universe of the Four Gods and Earth was a war torn planet of a winged humanoid people. It is on this planet, called Xalthid, that our story begins. 

Protectors. It was wise to have one, but almost impossible to do so in this war worn city-state. The once beautiful city was now slowly becoming a grey mass of filth and waste. The beautiful parks and landmarks lay in ruin and neglect, the people moved thru the dark, dirty streets without looking at each other, intent on getting their chores done and returning to the relative safety of their home, hoping to not attract attention. It was hard to find a protector in this city. Very hard indeed. Yet, seven people had done so. All from the same person and one that scared them more then any threat they could imagine.

Watching over this dreary city was an imposing figure. High spires and gloomy fascade, the Ri castle stood. Years ago it had been a beautiful place, when the city below it had reflected it's grace and elegance. Then, he had been born. Most citizens blamed all their troubles on the wretched day that he was born. He was the darkest of them all. Born with white wings, like every other person, his wings had slowly faded to grey and then to pitch black by his late teens. His anger and retribution against those who opposed him was whispered about in the dark nights in homes, never said in public. Tales of his murderous ways were hinted to children to stop them from misbehaving. "Be careful to behave, or he will get you."

However to a select few, he was a guardian. He had, unknowingly to them, guarded over them since he had first seen them. It would be sometime before each would discover their protector. They would just know that life had eased up it's burden upon them. Raids on their houses would stop by the government. Jobs would appear, or money, when times got rough. They would rack their brain trying to figure out who was their guardian. Then would come that fateful night, when they would be in some physical danger and a black clothed and winged man would swoop in out of the night and rescue them. He would at first, return them to their home, gaze down at them, not saying a word. His mahoghanny eyes would regard them, the fly away bangs of his sky blue hair would draw their eyes to his face. He would never speak to them, but somehow they would get the impression that he just had a conversation with them, then he would walk away.

After the first meeting, they would see more of him. At first they were frightened by him, as were all people. But then, they would gain a sense of calm. Their hearts would accept that he was guarding them, even when their minds screamed that he was setting them up for a trap. They would start to distance themselves from those few who would even privately denounce him. 

Miaka was his first. The first protected of Houjun Ri! This is the story of the protected and how the love of seven people changed the darkest of them all. 


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own fushigi yuugi. This will be a Chichiri/Tasuki pairing, as well as Nuriko/Hotohori and Miaka/Tamahome.

Dreary and cold. Just like his heart and soul. Darkness hung over the city below him and he gazed down at the feeble lamp lights shining thru the darkness. It would rain tonight, he could taste the acid on the air. He wasn't immune to it, same as the others, but he couldn't bring himself to enter his abode just yet. He had to make sure they were safe from the rain. 

Irritation at these feelings rose in his chest and he growled low in his throat at the weakness their existances brought to him. Mahoghanny eyes swung downward to his belt, where hung seven white adult feathers. Feathers that should have been impossible. For they came from his own jet colored wings. Wings that blended darker then the night sky. The white should have been impossible, but somehow, upon seeing each of the seven, he had discovered the next day that he had sprouted a white feather in his wings.

She had been the first he had spotted. He had not known what had drawn him to her. He still didn't know. He had followed her from a distance, hiding in the shadows that dark night. He had followed her home and then realized he had been waiting for her to get home safely. He had pushed her from his thoughts after that and had returned to his home, sleeping fitfully. It had been to his horror the next morning to find the single white feather in his wings. He had torn it from himself, and the preceeding thirty somthing after that, and tossed it into the fire. Finally he had given into it and although he had not allowed the feather to remain in his wings, he had clipped it to his belt. It did not grow back.

Then he had seen another, a tall doctor, a rarity in this city. Another feather had appeared and he had cursed and ranted and glared at the offending white proof of innocence in his hands before tucking it with the first one. 

Next had come his purple haired, fragile one. Then the brash fighter who tried to not draw attention to himself as he fought for money for his siblings, who lived seperately from him, to get enough food on their table. Then there was the son of a wealthy merchant, one had obviously had money for protection. After that, the youngest of his protected, the young scholar who had attracted the attention of those he should and shouldn't, with his knowledge. Then, as if knowing there was only one left, he had seen him. The red head. His spitfire... A smile slipped onto the man's lips as his final protected came to mind and he fingered the one feather that was fairer then the others. This was the one that had come from finding Genrou Kou. He had known instantly what it meant, although he refused to accept or act upon it. For now, he would guard them, like he was doing. 

The sting of acid pricked his nose and he sniffed lightly, noting the rain was drawing closer. With a quick move, he plucked his enchanted cloak from the hook and swinging it on, it melded past his wings, allowing them to float thru the fabric, as the enchantment demanded, and he lept easily onto the ledge of the balcony and spread his wings, leaping with ease as he caught the breeze and went in search of them.

He flew with ease, the only figure in the skies. His people were not suppose to be able to fly, but he had the ability. A twisted smile tilted his lips. His flying caused terror in the hearts of the people, just how he preferred. His flying also made looking after his protected easier.

He winged towards Genrou first. As he landed lightly on the roof, he didn't even need to extend his ki to know his spirited one was safely protected for the night. He must be arguing with his siblings again. Relief stirring slightly in his dark heart, he rose into the air and continued on his path. Dokun was just arriving home, arm full of books as Houjun passed over head and the youngest met the eyes of his protector and gave a small smile before ducking into his house. The young man in the air did not return the smile but continued on. Myojuan was in his office, safely indoors. Ryuuen and Saiheti were also in their respected abodes. That only left Kishiku and Miaka. He winged towards her house and frowned when he didn't sense her ki. With a shake of his wings, he lifted into the night, urgency moving him faster. He extended his powers and found her blocks away. 

Foolish girl, what was she doing out? It was dark for one and she should be able to smell the acid in the air, even above the stench of the city. He quickly winged down towards her, catching sight of her hurrying along the empty streets. He landed before her as the drops of the acid rain began to fall. Pain shot through his being as he heard her soft cry of pain as a drop hit her bare arms and he strode toward her. He caught the fear in her eyes as she raised her eyes to him, having realized someone was there. 

Then the most amazing thing happened. Most amazing in his eyes. She did not turn and run, she did not scream and shrink back. She ran for him. "Houjun." The darkness in his heart seemed to lift for a moment at her relieved cry and he opened up his arms, allowing her to enter the safe enclosure of his enchanted cloak. "Foolish child."

She sniffled and nodded as he gathered her in his deceptively muscular arms and took off into the air. "We are too far from my home, Houjun."

He nodded as he winged down towards Kishiku's house. "You will stay with another of my protected till it is over, then go straight home. He will see you there. Don't disobey me." His voice was cold as he set her on her feet before Kishiku's house and knocked once, then pushed the door open.

He caught Kishiku's shocked face as the door opened and the soft lamp light fell into the doorway. His cold mahoghanny held the warm brown of his male protected as he pushed Miaka into the room. She stumbled a bit and then caught herself. She turned to him, as Kishiku came around the table in the middle of the room.

Not a word was spoken between the three as Houjun leveled a dark gaze at Miaka first, then Kishiku. With a soft nod, he turned and lifted instantly into the sky, winging back towards his own shelter. 


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own fushigi yuugi. This will be a Chichiri/Tasuki pairing, as well as Nuriko/Hotohori and Miaka/Tamahome. 

He was pleased. It had not been his intention to ever introduce them to each other. Miaka's late evening stint for food had led him to this. However, as he stood on a high roof of the city, watching the couple below him, he felt pleased. They were both happier. Obviously something had happened the night he had brought them together.

His expression was thoughtful as he watched them turn a corner and he took off into the air. If Miaka and Kishiku had hit it off that well, then what about the others. He caught sight of the pink hair of Dokun down below and realized they were close to Myojuan's office.

The street was nearly empty, and he flew over Dokun's head and landed before Myojuan's office door. The young scholar glanced up from the book he was examining as he walked, right as the doctor exitted his office, intent on seeing what his protector desired. Both protected were startled when Houjun didn't do more then beckon Dokun towards himself and Myojuan. He then gently pushed the young scholar towards the doctor, thinking the quick minds of the two would match well. He caught their confused faces as he lifted into the sky again and flew off.

After Myojuan and Dokun, he introduced Saiheti and Ryuuen, much to his delight, the two hit it off, much like Miaka and Kishiku. All in all, Houjun was feeling pretty pleased with himself. Next he introduced Genrou to the group that was Myojuan and Dokun. After a rocky start, thanks to Genrou's brashness, they had settled in as friends. He even saw Dokun and Genrou laughing one afternoon on his rounds in the sky.

Slowly, he introduced them all to each other. To his dismay it seemed like Kishiku and Genrou did not get along at all, but they would often meet to argue. It took Houjun hours of observation and thought to realize that they were like siblings, at least what Houjun imagined siblings were like, seeing as he had none. Much to his relief, one he wouldn't acknowledge, Genrou did not show any interest, romantically, in any of the other protected.

His protected was not the only thing to occupy his mind and he was pleasantly surprised that when left on their own, they had all formed a friendship amongst themselves. He expected jealousy at their dependance on each others, but all he felt was pain that he was locked away from them.

Houjun stood, watching the group of his seven as they gathered at Saiheti's house, unaware of what he had caused to occur amongst them. What he had awakened. Feelings of loneliness washed over him and he rose into the sky, winging towards his bleak home as the laughter of his protected floated on the air at his back.

Houjun was confused. Leaning against the balcony walls, he pondered the change in his seven. Towards each other and towards him. Months had passed since he had started to bring them together. He was pleased and proud of their progress and their newfound abilities to seemingly take care of themselves. His protectorate duties were lightening, but that did not mean he saw less of them. They had also taken to calling each other strange names, names that he was sure he had never heard before, but seemed to fit each of his seven better then their given names. Only Miaka kept her name. Unbeknownst to them, he had also taken to referring to their nicknames within his own mind. But why would they call him Chichiri?

However, as confused as their newfound independance from his protecting was, it was their seeming desire to have him join them that confused him the most. Especially Tasuki. His Genrou. Both names fit the firey one. But Tasuki felt more right. Growling in frustration, he turned and stalked back into his home. Just today, Chiriko had seen him on the street and had waved. He hadn't returned his youngest seven's wave, but had flown on. However, he no longer denied to himself that their recognition of him filled his lonely black heart with warmth and light. When he had become their protector, he had not expected this to happen. It was enough for him to watch them. For them to actually accept him and now seemingly want him to join them. What did they think he was? Did they not realize that the blackness of his wings reflected his soul? How could he ever consider joining them.

Wings were a reflection of the soul. Tasuki's was a perfect example. The firey oranges and reds of his wings matched and suited him well. The light pinks and purples of Miaka's told of her innocence. The medium blue of Tamahome's spoke of his warrior spirit. The varying shades of purple for Hotohori and Nuriko told of their grace and strength. Chiriko's seagreen and Mitsukake's emerald greens spoke of wisdom and knowledge. But black, that was self explanitory.

During his reflections and annoyed mutterings, Houjun had ended up pacing around his study. A large circular room, he found the most comfort there. It was in the middle of the room that he stopped short as the room faded away. He stood gasping for breathe as he saw the city crumble as the earth shook. The screams of the people shot thru him and he saw his protected fall, in slow motion, unable to move from his spot to help them.

Suddenly, as quickly as it began, it ended. The study returned and he heard the soft pops of the fire as he spun. Visions. There was nothing new about that. He had been born to be the chosen hero of the city. All the powers were his to do as he pleased. It was the darkness of his soul that kept him from fullfilling their desires to save them all. He cared not for the others in the city, just his seven.

Now he had a vision of an earthquake, one which would destroy and swallow the city below almost whole. He knew he had not much time. It was dawn in the vision. He had just this night to prepare.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi!

It did not take Houjun long to prepare the protection spell to cover the expanse of his study. Barely an hour had passed since he had witnessed the vision. Now it was time to gather his protected. He would waste no time tonight.

Sweeping out into the night sky from his balcony, he angled towards Miaka's house first. Extending his ki to make sure she was there, he found Tamahome there also and smiled slightly. He landed before her door and knocked, surprising even himself at his courtesy to his two protected. He did not want to walk in on a intimate situation between them.

Tamahome answered the door cautiously, throwing it wide open with a smile when he spotted Houjun on the step. "Chi... Houjun. Welcome, come in."

A blue eye brow rose at Tamahome's slip and the protector slipped into the room as Miaka greeted him warmly. "Houjun." He glanced down in surprise as she hugged him. "Would you like some supper?"

He shook his head and gently pulled Miaka from him. "No, I am gathering my protected at my castle. Come on." He caught the disappointed look in Miaka's eyes as she glanced back at the food laden table. He sighed. Waving a hand and muttering a spell in a language he still wasn't able to identify, or say how he came to this knowledge, the food instantly wrapped itself and prepared itself for travel. 

The basket that carried the food rested upon the table and Tamahome grabbed it before looking at Houjun. "Ok, we are ready." The protector shook his head slightly in amusement before instructing them to head towards his castle and wait for him before the front doors. He would be along after he informed the others. 

He continued along his backwards path. Nuriko and Hotohori were also together, making his job easier. The were sitting in Hotohori's backyard. He landed gracefully as they jerked apart from their snuggling. "Houjun." Nuriko's overjoyed voice made him smile slightly before he turned fully towards them, schooling his features into neutrality. "Head towards my castle immediately." Both protected glanced at each other and then nodded. Hotohori rose gracefully, pulling Nuriko to his feet as well. "We will leave immediately, Houjun." 

The blue haired man nodded and rose slowly into the air. "Wait for me at the front door of Ri Castle."

With that he was gone, headed towards Mitsukake's office. He swept into the building, startling not only Chiriko, who was studying at a desk, but a few unworthy's. Mitsukake glanced up from where he was helping a pregnant woman down from an examination table as Houjun swept into the back portion of the office. 

The woman gulped and darted out the door of the office, as had the others upon Houjun's arrival. Houjun saw that Mitsukake was displeased with his entrance and met the doctor's unhappy expression with a cold glare in his eyes. Whatever the doctor was going to say was held within and Houjun nodded. "The two of you are to go to my castle now, without delay. Wait for me at the front door." With that he turned and strode out the door, not giving either time to disagree with him.

He launched into the air, flying rapidly towards his final. As soon as he had left Miaka and Tamahome, he had wanted to fly straight to Genrou and not let him go. To protect the redhead had been pulling at him from the moment the vision hit. However, he had known that Miaka's protection should come first, for whatever reason his psyche had decided.

He had decided to stay true to his course and now, finally, he was allowed to get Genrou. Houjun swooped down towards Genrou's house and extended his ki, easily locating the flame aura of his favored. The redhead was alone in his room. Houjun paused at the window, refraining from knocking as he regarded the man on the bed. 

Tasuki's form was stretched out comfortably on his bed, eyes closed and foot tapping along to whatever music was playing in his mind. An affectionate smile flitted across Houjun's lips and he raised his hand to knock on the window. He noted the small opening of Genrou's eyes, before the redhead sat up and bolted towards his window at amazing speeds. "Houjun."

The breathless delight in that voice sent shivers down Houjun's spine and he held a hand to his protected. "Genrou."

He felt his heart lighten as Tasuki slipped his hand into Houjun's grasp and the blue haired man lightly tugged on the hand, pulling a willing Genrou from the room. "We are meeting the others at my castle."

The two walked silently out of the yard that surrounded Genrou's home and towards the Ri Castle, and were headed down the otherwise silent street when Genrou spoke. "Everyone is going to the castle?"

Houjun nodded, not letting go of Genrou's hand. "Yes, all my protected are gathering there." He gave an impatient tug on Genrou's arm and lifted into the sky. Firey wings unfurled and Genrou lifted off into the air as well. It was Houjun's power of flight that got the two airborne, although Genrou's wings were adequate enough to keep himself aloft on the wind currents as they winged towards the castle. Not once did Houjun let go of Genrou's hand.

The others were just arriving at the castle as they swooped out of the air and landed lightly before them. Houjun reluctantly let go of Genrou's hand and with the wave of his hand, the doors of the castle opened. The others followed him inside, timidly, and he led them down many passages until he arrived before the door of his study. He pulled open the doors and let them inside.

He read the surprise on them at the decor of the study. Rich woods and soft, fluffy couches and chairs were gathered before the large fireplace. Off in a corner sat a large desk, and bookcases, filled to the brim, were along every wall.

He turned towards Tamahome and gestured from the basket. The warrior handed it over and with a sweep of his hand, Houjun cleared the low coffee table in the sitting area and used his powers to lay out the feast. 

He turned back towards the others and was surprised by the hope that shone from all their faces. "What?"

Genrou spoke softly. "Your powers..." Houjun glanced back to the table. "It's nothing."

Chiriko shook his head. "Do you remember?" Houjun turned a cold gaze to his youngest. "Remember what?"

Miaka's voice was as hopeful as her face. "Remember being Chichiri, Konan, the Universe of the Four Gods." 

At her words, Houjun's head swam and familiarity flowed through him. However he shook his head and coldly pronounced that he did not know what they were talking of. With these words he swept from the room, needing to escape the hurt look that had crossed all their faces, most especially Miaka and Genrou's.

Houjun retreated to his balcony, his favorite spot, and gazed at the lighted city below. Tomorrow, if his vision came to pass, the city would be in ruins. Was it enough to bring his protected here? Why should he care about the others below. Whether that pregnant woman's unborn child would ever have a future.

A low growl sounded in his chest as he spun, hearing a soft voice behind him. "Houjun?"

He stared in the rich amber eyes of Tasuki. In that moment, he saw Tasuki's wings disappear and a metal handle rise over his right shoulder. The view of Tasuki became skewwed, as if seeing him from only one eye. The clothes on his warrior changed as well. Before he could place the strange style that seemed so familiar the vision faded and he gasped, rubbing his left eye.

He felt Genrou's gentle hands touch the one he used to rub his eye. "Chichiri lost that eye in a flood." Houjun dropped his hand and stared at his protected, as Genrou continued. "We believe you are Chichiri's reincarnated form, Houjun. Let me help you remember."

Some acceptance must have shown in Houjun's eyes, for he was almost instantly in Genrou's grasp, drowning in the taste and feel of Tasuki's lips upon his. 


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own Fushigi Yuugi!

Houjun had an inclination to push Genrou away, but it was very fleeting and before he could act on the impulse, he found himself wrapped in Tasuki's embrace. All thought left him as he felt Genrou's tongue touch his lips, demanding entrance. The moment their tongues met, Houjun knew that fighting his attraction to Genrou was a waste. This was where he belonged, in this man's arms. 

Eventually, lips parted as both gasped for breathe. Houjun found himself wrapped in his protected's embrace, held to the warmth that was Tasuki's body. He was surprised to find his own arms wrapped around Genrou's neck and his body pressed intimately close to the redhead's. Genrou rested his forehead against Houjun's and sighed softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose control like that."

Houjun smiled very softly. "You were trying to get me to remember these memories of one you call Chichiri."

Tasuki nodded and smiled, catching no anger in his protector's words. "Hai, that I was."

Houjun unwound himself from Tasuki's embrace. "What makes you think I am this Chichiri?"

Tasuki blinked. "You look like him for one." He was met with Houjun's customary cold glare and looked searchingly into the mahoghanny eyes. "But it's more then that. You protect us. Chichiri was a celestial warrior of Suzaku. There are 7 Celestial Warriors of Suzaku and the Suzaku no Miko, Miaka. You watch us because we are your celestial brothers and your Miko. Then there are your powers."

Houjun grunted. "I am the legendary protector of this city, those powers are part of that prophesy."

He looked at Tasuki, who was shaking his head. "No, you can fly and have visions, those are the only powers mentioned in the prophesy. The other powers are Chichiri's. Never in any of the prophesy's has it said that our protector would have other powers then flying and visions." He stepped closer to Houjun. "We don't understand the darkness of your soul, but you really are our brother warrior. We need you to awaken, Chichiri. We all worry for what you have become in this life. You are evil and cruel to others. Chichiri was one of the kindest, most gentle man I ever knew." 

Houjun's glare had become cold and cruel at these words. His tone was snide as he spoke. "It sounds like you are in love with this Chichiri you believe me to be."

Genrou's expression fell. "Chichiri is my soul mate." He looked down and his eyes fell upon the 7 white feathers. "The purest one is my own, is it not?"

He looked up into the surprised gaze of Houjun. "Chiriko figured it out. Somewhere past the darkness of your soul is Chichiri. What can we do to make this right, Houjun?"

The two stared at each other for a long moment before Houjun spun and glared out at the city. "Return to the others and don't leave that room again."

He felt Genrou's saddened gaze upon his back and finally the other man turned to move back towards where he had come from. He was just about to leave the balcony when Houjun's voice stopped him. "When you were Tasuki, did you carry a metal fan?"

Genrou did not turn, so Houjun did not see his expression at these words. "Well, it started off metal, but our god, Suzaku, blessed it and turned it diamond." With these words, he continued on towards the others, despair flowing off his form.

Once he knew for certain he was alone, the coldness fell from Houjun like a cloak and doubt surfaced. Doubt that he was really who he was meant to be. He wanted to trust Genrou's words, wanted this with more then he could imagine. What was the secret to finding this happiness that the others had found. Despair in his voice, Houjun muttered "Suzaku, help me."

Red light flashed from beneath his feet and engulfed him completely before he could make a sound of shock. He covered his eyes from the almost blinding light and when it faded behind his hands, he dropped them to stare in shock at his new surroundings.

A majestic mountain, covered in strange bubbles and tones of pink and purple met his eyes. Behind him came a gravelly voice, causing him to spin in shock, only to cringe back from the horrible face that greated him. "Oh, it's horrible."

The small woman smacked him over the head. "Not you too, Chichiri."

He turned his coldest glare on her. "I am not this Chichiri you speak of." She sighed tiredly and folded her hands before her. "I understand your disbelief, but you need to stop denying what you are. The others have remembered and now it is your turn. You are Chichiri, although your soul was corrupted due to a curse upon your current body."

He frowned. "A curse?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, a curse. I will now remove it from you." With that she raised one hand towards him, causing him to frown and take a step back as she started to chant. He felt strange magic wash over him, and the red light reappeared around his form. His heart was lightened and he stumbled back. When he opened his eyes, he stopped and stared at the woman. "Taiitsukun!" She gave a nod and a pleased smile. "You remembered who I am."

He glanced around him. "This is Mount Taikyoku, no da." He met her smiling visage with one of his own. "What curse was placed upon me?" She frowned "A very simple one. It covered your soul and being in a thin layer of darkness, causing the evil thoughts. The only thing it couldn't stop from getting out was your love and devotion to the others."

Chichiri's eyes widened. "The others. The city is going to be destroyed." She nodded "YOu have time to save them if you leave now."

He nodded and turned. Doing so, he was surprised to see the pale blue of his wings. "My wings."

Taiitsukun nodded, shooing him. "Yes, your wings true color, now go. I will be here if you have anymore questions for me. But for now, skat." He nodded and in an instant was gone, once again standing on his balcony. The sun was rising now and without wasting time, he lept from the balcony, and flew towards the city, as the tremors started.

Grasping his prayer beads, which had appeared upon his return, he began to murmor the spell to protect the city. He breathed a sigh of relief as the spell not only encompassed the city, but also Ri Castle and those waiting for him inside.

Ten minutes later a weary Houjun returned to his balcony and slumped against the railing. As he had used his powers to protect the city, his memories had returned more fully and not only was he physically exhausted now, but he was also mentally exhausted. There was really only a few more things to take care of before he could rest.

He turned towards the door leading into the castle and muttered a final spell, turning his wings black once again. Lengthening his stride, he strode towards the door of the study and opened them dramatically. 

The others jumped at his entrance and rose. "Houjun?"

He glanced towards Miaka, his eyes searching her form and then the others to make sure they were safe. Finally he looked at Tasuki. "Genrou."

The redhead timidly moved towards Houjun, who coldly directed him out of the room. He turned back to the others, catching the underlaying anger on their faces at his seeming treatment of their wing warrior. He smiled very softly, so that Genrou would not be able to overhear, even with no chance of such, seeing he was down the hall now. "Don't worry, I'm just gonna play with him, no da. We'll talk when he and I return, na no da." He winked to the group, giving a victory sign before turning to move down the hall. The others stared at his retreating back and he could feel the happiness radiating off their aura's as they reacted to his words, actions and tone of voice.

He strode down the hall and coldly directed Tasuki to follow him. The redhead did so willingly, if not timidly and they ended up at Houjun's personal chambers. He turned and locked the doors after they enterred. 

He turned and glared at his old lover, trying to keep the happiness and nervousness from showing. "Now, I was thinking. I need to punish you for your words to me on the balcony."

Tasuki blinked and took a step back as Houjun walked up to him. Grasping the redhead's wrists, the monk of Suzaku pulled him forward and pressed his lips to Tasuki's. Chichiri felt Tasuki relax into the kiss and did the same. Arms wrapped around each other and Chichiri released his magic over his wings, returning them to the light blue they now were. 

When both came up for air, Chichiri watched his love closely and saw the exact instant that Tasuki noticed the wings. "Houjun. Your wings."

Chichiri smiled. "What about my wings, Tasuki, no da?"

The former bandit turned astonished eyes to his love and suddenly yelped for joy. "You are Chichiri."

Chichiri chuckled and hugged his cheering friend. "That I am, no da. Taiitsukun summoned me to her and cured me."

Tasuki pulled back. "Cured you? Of what?"

"A curse, no da. It caused a thin layer of blackness to cover my soul. I'm all better now though."

Chichiri gathered the now crying Tasuki in his arms. "Shhhh, don't cry, no da. I'm here for you now. I'm so sorry for before." The redhead clung to him, mumbling unintelligently. Chichiri continued to rub Tasuki's back soothingly, murmoring softly to him over and over as the former bandit regained control of himself. "I'm sorry, Chichiri. I've just missed you so much."

Soft lips pressed to Tasuki's neck and Chichiri asked the question he was dreading hearing the answer too. "Can you forgive me for what I was? Have I caused you to abandon all hope and love for me with my past actions?"

Tasuki pulled back sharply and caught the tear slipping from Chichiri's eye. "Oh, Chichiri. Of course I forgive you. And I have never stopped loving you. The moment I saw you again in this life, I loved you." At Chichiri's hopeful look, Tasuki chuckled and lowered his lips to the blue haired man's. "Let me show you." 


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

The reunion of the Suzaku Seven and their Miko, now complete was no great party, but they felt it was a satisfying way to be reunited. 

After Chichiri and Tasuki had returned to their friends, their joyous celebration at being reunited had been interrupted by a loud pounding knock on the main castle doors. Chichiri had answered them, his friends close behind them, to find a small delegation from the city standing timidly before the imposing doors.

The small group had looked astonished at Chichiri's new appearance. He smiled kindly at them, effectively terrifying them. Bowing low, he apologized for his past wrong doings and then asked them what he could help them with.

The seeming spokesman took a step forward, awkwardly returned the bow, which was not customary in this world and then said that they had been sent by the council to see if the rumor's of a blue winged savior was true. That he expected to find the reports exaggerated was obvious to the others. When Chichiri gently inquired about the state of the city, the report was there was minor damage.

Miaka's soft voice sounded behind him. "Houjun, we should go and check on the damage."

Chichiri glanced down and back at his miko and then gave a silent nod. "You six follow the others, Genrou and I will check the damage from the sky, we will meet in the courtyard in the center of town." When the Suzaku Seishi and Miko nodded, Chichiri grabbed Tasuki's hand, winked at Miaka and then lifted off with his lover into the sky. He could still feel the astonished gaze of the townspeople on his form. 

"I have a long way to go to earn their trust, no da."

Tasuki looked over at Chichiri, catching the sadness in his voice. "Yeah, but you'll make it, don't worry. The rest of us already love you, soon the others will too."

Chichiri gave a nod and pulled Tasuki closer to his body, eyes watching the city below him.

And so the Suzaku Seishi and Miko spent their first days reunited by cleaning up and doing minor repair on the city.

One Year Later!

Chichiri leaned comfortably against the balcony railing in the early twilight of night. The continued hum of the city's citizenry reached his ears and he smiled slightly. Gazing up, he caught the familiar flicker of the barrier erected around the city to keep the air clean and the people safe. Erecting the barrier had been taxing and difficult and Tasuki had voiced his fear that Chichiri would soon become drained by maintaining it's constant protection. However, Chichiri had discovered that once up, the barrier took very little energy to maintain and it was no strain at all.

Lowering his gaze, he reflected on the city itself and the changes one year had brought. No longer gloomy and quiet, the city was bright and alive, just like the castle itself. It had been a hard year, spent overcoming many well earned prejudices against him, but the city folk were starting to realize that the change to their protector was real. He still had his favored, there was no denying that, but the others in the city realized that he protected them all as if they were his favored. However, there was one that he favored above all the others, it was obvious to everyone.

Arms circled around him, followed by flame like wings as Tasuki pulled him close. "What's up?"

Chichiri sighed, leaning his head back against his lover. "Nothing, just enjoying the city from up here. Why aren't you down there?"

Tasuki shrugged and then smiled impishly, his fangs peeking out. "I've been down there all day, I thought maybe I should be home and taking care of something I've been neglecting?"

Chichiri frowned in confusion. "What have you been neglecting, no da?"

With the redhead's lips fast descending on his own, Chichiri heard Tasuki's softly spoken word. "You!" As he melted into Tasuki's embrace and kiss, Chichiri knew that even if he was never able to fully win over the people of the city, that he would at least be fully wanted and needed right here, in Tasuki's arms. His beloved lover and their friends would always believe in him and who he was, even when he didn't. And that was all he needed.

(Stupid cheesy ending/sigh I hope you guys liked!) 


End file.
